


Captivate

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [13]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flirting, POV Sana Starros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sana didn't intend to flirt with Meotri, but she's always found mechanics attractive.
Relationships: Meorti (Star Wars)/Sana Starros
Series: Star Wars Femslash [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902





	Captivate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the femslash ficlets prompt come on dreamwidth.

Sana finds Meorti talking to Chopper about repairs to the Ghost. She’s seen how protective Chopper is of General Syndulla’s ship. That combined with Chewbacca’s recommending that she find Meorti, since she needs a second set of hands with a few repairs to the Volt Cobra, makes Sana feel more comfortable. She’d rather have Chewbacca, she’s worked with him in the past, but he and Han had to leave on a mission.

Chewbacca didn’t mention how gorgeous Meorti is and he knows about her thing for mechanics so why didn’t he warn her? Chewbacca should’ve warned her. Meotri’s black hair is short, just edging towards being grown out. She got a belt full of tools slung over her mechanic’s jumpsuit. Her brown eyes sparkle with amusement as she smiles down at Chopper who’s waving two of his grasping arms to emphasize what he’s telling her. There’s a bit of grease on her cheek. Sana wets her lips and tells her libido to take a hike. She needs to get her ship working so she can keep charging the Rebellion for jobs. She doesn’t need to get distracted. She is complaining to Kallus the next time she sees him. He’s not here, but Zeb might be available.

Meotri laughs. It’s joyful and Sana would like to see more of her smile. Chopper does that thing where it sounds like he’s laughing. Sana wants to ask what’s so funny. She’s starting to feel like she’s hovering. She makes her way over.

Chopper greets her, not polite, but she’s heard how rude he can get. Maybe he’s being nice because she befriended Kallus? She smiles her best charming smile. Meotri raises an eyebrow. Sana tilts her head, still smiling. She can’t dial back her charm.

“Need something?” Meotri asks.

“Chewbacca said you might be able to help me with repairs,” Sana explains.

Meotri smiles, there’s anticipation in it. Sana can’t blame her there, she doesn’t let just anyone touch the Volt Cobra.

“Why isn’t Chewbacca helping?” she asks.

“Mission.”

Meotri nods then makes a considering noise before she looks Sana up and down. Sana smirks. Chopper swirls to look from Meotri to her, then back to Meotri, before he blats what Sana is relatively sure is the droid equivalent of rolling his eyes before he heads back to the Ghost. Meotri snorts as Chopper starts grumbling a complaint about organics and biological urges. Sana wets her lips. May she can be a bit distracted? Maybe Meotri is a worthwhile distraction? Why isn’t Kallus here to complain to? She befriended him for a reason.

“Come on,” Sana urges. “You know you want to get your hands on my ship.”

Meotri smirks. “There’s a schedule we mechanics follow.”

“So put me on the schedule.”

Meotri laughs. Sana grins, then wets her lips.

“Dinner first?” Meotri suggests as she holds out her hand.

She’s going to have to thank Chewbacca. He’s probably going to expect her to.

“That sounds like the best suggestion I’ve heard all day,” Sana agrees as she threads their fingers together and they turn towards the exit that’ll lead to the mess.


End file.
